


Smoke for Two

by cmshaw



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-05
Updated: 2002-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"At least I'm a little pickier about what goes in my mouth," Kowalski said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thamiris](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thamiris).



Ray leaned against the porch railing next to Kowalski, who glanced at him, looked back out into the Vecchio's back yard, and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of a pocket of his leather jacket. Ray pulled his own coat a little closer around his shoulders; the night was getting chilly.

"Smoke?" Kowalski said, tipping the pack slightly in Ray's direction.

"I don't smoke," Ray said.

Kowalski shrugged and shook a cigarette out, then returned the pack to his jacket pocket. "Yeah, it's a filthy habit," he said. He put the cigarette in his mouth and cupped his hands around the lighter. The breeze kicked up as he lit his cigarette, and Ray saw Kowalski's face lit briefly with the glow from the flickering light. Then Kowalski tucked the lighter back into his pocket and turned his face up into the wind, taking a long drag of smoke as the tip of his cigarette burned.

Ray coughed sympathetically and said, "Fraser know you smoke?"

Kowalski pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and exhaled a long plume of smoke out into the darkness. "Probably does. I don't smoke around him much."

"He'd smell it on you," Ray said. They both glanced toward the house at the same time, although all the windows facing the back were dark. The party, and presumably Fraser with it, was in the living room and kitchen up front.

Kowalski put the cigarette back in his mouth. "With all the shit he puts in his mouth, I guess he knows better than to give me grief," he said.

Kowalski's chin was stubbled and rough above the collar of his well-worn leather jacket. Added to the stiffly spiked hair, the burning cigarette, and the seemingly perpetual scowl, it created an appallingly low-class picture for a police detective, especially one as decorated as Kowalski seemed to be. Ray had spent his career to date trying to look as upscale as possible; he kept trying to summon an appropriately horrified reaction to the idea that this was now his image. There was something in Kowalski's eyes, though, something in the set of his shoulders -- it was hard to see Kowalski as more than some delinquent punk who just needed a little help.

Kowalski flicked ash from the tip of his cigarette with the side of his thumb theatrically. "At least I'm a little pickier about what goes in my mouth," Kowalski said, and he sucked at his cigarette while leering suggestively.

Delinquent punk, Ray thought. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Kowalski. "Yeah? And just how do you pick?"

Kowalski grinned around his cigarette and said, "Is that an invitation?"

Ray scowled. Kowalski grinned. "Fuck. You're serious," Ray said slowly.

Kowalski laughed and waggled his cigarette in his mouth. "You want it?" he said, and without waiting for Ray to figure out how to answer that he dropped his cigarette onto the deck, ground it out with the toe of his boot, and got down onto his knees.

Shocked and indecisive, Ray watched Kowalski open his belt, unbutton his slacks, and lean forward. His cock pushed out toward Kowalski's face of its own volition as Kowalski ran callused hands up Ray's bare thighs and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Ray's briefs. He half-expected Kowalski's mouth to be parched dry from the cigarette, but instead it was sloppy wet around the head of Ray's cock.

Ray tried to step back, but his pants had fallen down around his ankles and trapped him. His pulse racing, he shuffled backward, unable to pull enough air into his lungs to say "Stop!" (or "wait," "not here," or "yes, please, suck me" -- he still hadn't made up his mind). Kowalski's hand on his ass stopped him, and then Kowalski wrapped his other hand around the base of Ray's cock and sucked a little more of Ray's cock into his mouth. Ray looked down. His shirttails were somewhat in the way, but he could see Kowalski's lips circling his cock. Kowalski's tongue tip ran across the head of his cock once, twice, again....

Ray groaned softly and shuddered as he felt Kowalski moan in answer. He rested his hands gently on Kowalski's shoulders, feeling the muscles there bunch and tense as Kowalski bobbed his mouth on Ray's cock. Kowalski's delinquent image was no good any more; he might look like flash and style without substance, but he wasn't faking his way through this blowjob -- he knew how to do this and do it damn well. Ray could feel Kowalski's hand carefully tightening around the base of his cock as it worked up and down, and Kowalski was sucking the rest of his cock with messy expertise. As he watched, Kowalski pulled his mouth back until his spit-shiny lips barely touched the very tip of Ray's cock and then slid back down onto Ray with tantalizing slowness, his tongue rubbing along the underside of Ray's cock as it went, until Kowalski could part his lips and lick his own fingers where they wrapped around Ray's cock.

It was hard for Ray to hold still under this onslaught, but Kowalski made it worth his while. His hand gradually closed tightly and began jerking Ray faster and faster; his mouth sealed around the first few inches of Ray's cock as Kowalski moved from the teasing flicker of his tongue into a steady suck-and-moan rhythm. Kowalski sucked like he was starving, like Ray was the best thing he'd ever had in his mouth, like he needed Ray to come as much as Ray himself did. His free hand kneaded at Ray's ass eagerly, and Ray felt his breath start to come short and the back of his neck begin to tingle as his climax threatened. He wanted to come in Kowalski's mouth, he wanted it, he did.

Toes curling up inside his shoes and hands clenching on Kowalski's shoulder, he came into Kowalski's mouth. Kowalski sucked and swallowed around him and Ray pushed forward, unconscious of everything except the way Kowalski's mouth was hot and wet and welcoming.

His skin felt burning hot against the cool night air. Kowalski put both hands on Ray's hips and kept sucking at his cock, drawing out the last few shivers of delight until Ray had to move his shaking hands to Kowalski's head and push him away. "Oh God," he said.

Kowalski wiped the back of his hand across his mouth a few times and rolled back onto his heels, then stood up easily. "Naw, just me," he said, "but thanks for the compliment." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes again, and for an all too brief moment his face was lit with a brilliant and sunny smile.

Ray pulled his pants up awkwardly, not wanting to look away from Kowalski in case he smiled like that again, but Kowalski merely shook himself out another cigarette and lit it in his mouth. He looked pleased as punch with himself, but no longer transcendent. Ray smoothed his hair back nervously. "How do you want me to do you?" he asked. Even in the dim light out here he could see the outline of Kowalski's cock through his jeans.

Kowalski shrugged. "Some other time, maybe." He took a drag on his cigarette. "I'm just in the mood to put things in my mouth tonight." His grin was self-mocking, but there was a hint around the edges of the earlier smile, and Ray could already tell that he was going to be coming back to Kowalski over and over like a fucking drug addict to try for that brightness again.

"Can I get you a beer?" he offered.

Kowalski laughed and said, "You'll buy me a beer? How sweet."

"It's my party, asshole," Ray said. "I paid for the beer already." Kowalski was looking at him like he was planning on eating Ray for dessert, and Ray felt the hair on his arms rising up in goosebumps. He turned and walked away to find the beer.

Later that night, of course, Kowalski pushed him up against the wall and, with one hand holding his cigarette carefully to the side and the other hand gently cupping the back of Ray's neck, gave him kisses that tasted like beer and cigarettes and come until Ray was rubbing himself against the hard bulge in Kowalski's jeans, but that was only to be expected, given how they began.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at <http://cmshaw.livejournal.com/88326.html>.


End file.
